Active implanted stimulation devices have been utilized for applications such as pacing, defibrillation, spinal and gastric stimulation. Such devices typically include wired electrodes on a lead module hardwired to an implanted pulse generator (IPG) that contains an internal battery that can be recharged periodically with an inductive coil recharging system.